


Make It Stop Hurting

by Lyssnicole122098



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Omega Harry, Protective Louis, Sad Harry Styles, Scenting, Soul Bond, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssnicole122098/pseuds/Lyssnicole122098
Summary: An omega must honor and submit to their alpha. No omega shall be knotted by an alpha who is not their mate, or they will be stripped of their status and no longer seen as equals.Harry tried to stop it, he really did, but even begging on his knees wasn't enough. The man he mated with no longer wanted him for something he couldn't have controlled. Now here is being thrown out like he meant nothing.****Or, Harry is sent away to remove his bond with his former mate and meets Louis along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first story and I'm kind of nervous about it since I'm mostly a reader rather than a writer. Here's the first chapter and I hope you like it. I have a few other chapters done already so if this goes well hopefully I can continue it! Hope you all enjoy it, much love.

An omega must honor and submit to their alpha. No omega shall be knotted by an alpha who is not their mate, or they will be stripped of their status and no longer seen as equals.

The sky was dark as if the clouds were trying to hold on to the rain for as long as it could before it would come rushing down to the earth. Harry just wished it would rain and so the water could maybe wash away the self-hatred that covered his skin. He lay on his back too paralyzed to move. His jeans were still unbuttoned since he couldn’t find the strength to button them when he pulled them up. He continued looking at the sky as he rubbed his fingers over the mark on his neck. More tears poured down his cheek as gripped his bond mark harder. The mark that was supposed to bring him comfort was now bringing on a panic attack. He rolled onto his side curling into the fetal position preparing himself for the pain hyperventilating brought. His vision began to go hazy signaling he was dropping. Harry began to panic even more because he couldn’t let himself drop without an alpha to take care of him. So, he went into survival mode. He buttoned his pants and rolled himself onto his knees. His legs were wobbly as he stood up, swaying a little as he took his first step. He just kept telling himself he needed to make it home.

“Coming home from a good fuck?” the voice sent chills down Harry’s back.

Harry was barely through the door when he dropped to his knees in submission. He finally made it home to his mate and instead of getting comfort he was being brought to his knees by the alpha voice.

“Not going to answer me? But you have the audacity to come into my house smelling like another alpha’s knot?”

“Matt.” The whine came from the back of Harry’s throat, a sign that his inner omega was in distress.

“I don’t want hear it. You’re disgusting and stop whining like a little bitch. I bet you enjoy being here on your knees submitting after being on them for someone’s cock.” His words were like spikes and each one pierced through Harry’s heart.

“I didn’t want it. Matt, I swear I didn’t wan it. He forced himself onto me and I tried to make him stop. It was like he was ripping me in half. I tried, I swear I tried.” Harry’s sobs only got louder with each word.

“You’re going to lie to me now, here in my house as you’re begging for my forgiveness. I can smell the blood on you and you and I both know how you like it rough probably enjoyed it too.”

“I didn’t! Please listen to me Matt. You’re my mate and I didn’t want him to touch me, but he did. I laid there screaming for you, for anybody, but no one came, and he just kept going. Please I need you right now.” 

Harry remained on his knees, eyes closed, and titled his neck hoping Matt would scent him so he could calm down. The sound of Matt’s footsteps grew closer to him and warm breath fanned across his neck.

“Get out of my house you worthless omega.”

The wind was knocked out of Harry when Matt shoved him off his knees and to the ground. He remained still hoping this was all just a sick dream.

“Get your shit and I’m taking you to that whore center to get this fucking bond removed.” Matt turned away going to get his keys from the bowl on the table.

“Please, you can’t do this. I love you and you know it.” Harry’s pleas were left unnoticed as Matt just walked away.

****  
The Omega Bond Center (OBC) was a place where omegas went hen their bonds were to be terminated. Unlike alphas, omegas needed constant watch when the bond was to be broken since they are very fragile. Alphas would only feel the loss of connection while omegas would go through mental and physical pain. 

Most of the omegas at the OBC were one’s who had cheated on their alphas and were caught or were raped and discarded by their alphas. The sad part about the center was that omegas also lost their statuses here. When an omega status is taken away it means that they can longer receive omega benefits like birth control or even suppressants. They are also most likely to end up at halfway homes since their chances of ever finding an alpha to accept them is nearly impossible. They also cannot really find a job to support themselves since they would be harassed if anyone found out about their loss of status.

The OBC is like a hospital, but more welcoming. During the bond removal process an omega is matched with a volunteered alpha which will provide them with the care, comfort, and feeling of protectiveness which omegas need when going through something so traumatic. These alphas are to help omegas with their needs, but cannot knot them. Sexual encounters may happen since some omegas need an alpha in that way to fully submit in order to heal. An omega’s state of mind during this process is very fragile and they will drop into subspace very easily which is why alphas are needed for their safety. Dropping without an alpha can harm them mentally and result in a psychotic break resulting in being moved to psychiatric facility permanently. The OBC makes the bond removal process as comfortable as it can possibly be for an omega.

****  
Harry didn’t even have a chance to try one last time to change Matt’s mind as he was being hauled away by betas in lab coats. He knew his life was over because the next time he sees the outside he won’t be considered an omega. 

He didn’t realize he was being placed on a hospital bed until he was being coaxed into laying on his back. He had no energy to struggle there was nothing in his life to fight for anymore. He was tossed to the curb like garbage for something he couldn’t control. He was too stuck into his thoughts to feel an IV being pushed into his arm and then a shooting pain started in his neck. It was like his bond mark was on fire. He tried to scratch at it, but they betas strapped him down the to the bed. The restraints put him into a panic because it reminded him of being held down in that alley only hours earlier. He began to hyperventilate as he bucked his body up and down trying to get away from his thoughts. He could hear someone being called as hands pushed him back into the bed. Harry began to fight harder, but more hands were being put on his body only sending him farther into panic. Next thing he knew something was pricking his arm and everything went dark.

****  
Louis was someone who always put people before himself. He made sure his sisters always had what they needed, and his mom had the best nurses for when she was sick. He didn’t care that he was almost thirty and didn’t have a mate because how could he leave his sisters with the responsibility of his mother. After her passing he didn’t know what to do since there was no one left to take care of. His sisters were all mated with nice guys, yet here he was alone in his flat with no one to care for. As an alpha he had the strong need to care for others, especially an omega, but with taking care of family he had no time to find someone he could see himself with which explains how he ended up at the OBC.

Louis’ need to care for someone got so strong he volunteered at the center to help omegas going through the bond removal process. He didn’t really know what he signed up for except that he’d be needed twenty-four-seven. He was going to be able to fill that emptiness he’s been feeling since his mother’s passing and he’d be helping some omegas in the process. After attending classes for a month Louis go his certification and was assigned to his first omega. He was puzzled by the fact that these people were referred to as X’s instead of omegas. How was it an omega’s fault for being dumped by their alpha or raped? Louis knew he shouldn’t be thinking like this because they taught him to not think politically going into this, but to only think about how to help the suffering X. With a deep breath, Louis cleared his mind, tapped into his alpha instincts, and made his way to the assigned room, clutching the X’s folder.

****  
Harry’s eyes were heavy when he tried to open them. It felt like he’s been floating for so long and no one has tried to pull him out of it. He felt himself whine when he failed to open his eyes for the second time. He continued to whine when he couldn’t feel his alpha. Why wasn’t he being helped? He was whining for his alpha, yet he wasn’t helping. His inner omega was becoming distress as no alpha answered his whines. Harry was feeling himself dropping again as he laid there with no one to help him. Suddenly, a new scent caught him by surprise. It was like warm cinnamon and fresh coffee. It was so strong, yet so warm as it filled the room. Finally, someone was answering his calls.

A strong hand was placed where his neck met his shoulder and Harry couldn’t help, but to whine as loud as he could. The skin to skin contact made him crave more. The hand responded as it moved into his hair, scratching his scalp. He tried to move closer to whoever was offering him this comfort, but was stopped by the softest voice.

“careful love, you’re going to pull out your IV.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open at the voice not giving his eyes anytime to adjust to the light. There in front of him was an alpha who was perfectly tanned and the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. He gently shuffled himself to the far side of the bed hoping the alpha would get the drift he was sending and sit on the bed, so he could be closer. Harry never felt his inner omega completely take over like this. It was almost as if it was blocking out some sort of trauma in order for him to heal.

Thankfully the alpha got the point and sat on the bed with a small smile on his face. He put his wrist towards Harry allowing him to sniff hoping it would show that he was not there to harm him. Harry put his nose to the inside of this alpha’s wrist and inhaled deeply feeling his body begin to tingle. The scent was so comforting to him and he just wanted it all over himself. The need to smell like this alpha was so strong he began to rub his cheeks against the wrist and was met with a laugh.

“Hey, slow down you’re going to hurt yourself. Let me help you love.” The voice just made Harry melt.

The alpha laid himself down the bed allowing harry to curl into him. His nose went right to the alpha’s neck and his hands curled themselves into the shirt this alpha was wearing to make sure he couldn’t leave. The alpha had one hand gripping the back of his neck anchoring him down while other lightly was rubbing up and down his back relaxing the needy omega.

“Relax love, I’m here you can let go now.” Harry couldn’t help, but to fully submit.

All the tension in the omega’s body drifted away with every breath he took letting the alpha’s scent guide him. He was finally floating as he basked in the warmth radiating of the other’s body. He was a happy omega who loved being held. He let out a small whine of appreciation which was met with a low growl. The growl was a sign to the omega that the alpha was happy with him and was the last trigger for the omega’s full submission.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! just wanted to say thanks for all the love on last chapter, I really appreciate it. I want to apologize if there are any errors throughout this book because I suck at proof reading. I also want to say that I'm not sure how long this will be because I feel like I want to take my time with the relationship between Harry and Louis since it's a really fragile situation. I'd love to hear what you guys think about how long till the guys enter a full blown relationship. Feel free to leave any suggestions I'm open to hearing what you guys might want to see. If you're American hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving and if you're not I hope you have a wonderful day. Much love.

It’s been awhile since Louis has had his arms filled with an omega. He forgot how calming it is to have one have their head buried in his neck. The hot air fanning over his neck made him curl his arms tighter around him. He felt so protective over this stranger and he doesn’t even know his name. Yes, he has the file, but he hadn’t had a chance to open it when the first thing he saw was a distressed omega when he came into the room. He didn’t know what came over him when he climbed into the bed, but he’s happy the omega didn’t reject him because Louis was not ready to deal with a possible rogue situation.  
After laying in the hospital bed for two hours Louis decided it was time to bring the omega out of his sleep and actually get to introduce himself and explain what is going to be happening. He felt bad when he began to roll the other body off of him and a small whine was heard. The body just clung onto his shirt tighter as if he was afraid Louis would leave him. After feeling the omega trembled Louis’ heart broke a little feeling like a total dick for having to wake him up.  
“C’mon love you need to open your eyes for me.” Louis tried to use his softest voice, so he didn’t alarm the omega.  
There was another whine, but the omega loosened his grip on Louis’ shirt. Louis began scratching the omega’s scalp hoping to ease him out of his sleep. It seemed to be working because the omega let go of his shirt and took one last sniff of his neck before popping his head up.  
“Hi.” The voice was small and was accompanied by these huge doe eyes.  
“Hey there love, how ya feeling?” Louis continued to keep his voice soft.  
“I’m okay I think.”  
“You think?”  
The omega ducked his head down thinking he mad the alpha mad. He was upset with himself for not even being able to answer a question properly.  
“Hey none of that, look at me darling.” Louis was trying really hard not to just pull the omega into his arms and just hold him till everything was okay.  
“Yes alpha.”  
“My name is Louis, not alpha. Why don’t you tell me yours?”  
“Harry.” He put his back down showing that he was still in a submissive state.  
“Okay Harry it’s nice to finally be able to put a name to such a pretty face.”  
“I’m not pretty.”  
“Well everyone has their opinions.” Louis smiled towards Harry who still would avoid eye contact.  
“Okay so let’s talk about why you’re here.” Louis needed to make sure Harry knew what was going on.  
****  
Harry knew this alpha was only here because of a job, but it still hurt thinking an alpha would want him. He’s not sure why Louis wants to explain why he’s here because if the burning in his neck and the soreness of his ass won’t allow him to forget.  
“I already know why.” It took him a lot of strength to not look away from Louis.  
“Well, I wanted to her you say it before I open that file I was given.” He pointed to the file that was on the side table.  
“Does it matter what I have to say? It’s not like it will change anything.”  
A lot of pain came when thinking of Matt. He tossed Harry to the curb before even letting him explain. Why would he purposely go and get himself raped? What omega wants to have to go through this bond removal thing just to get a knot? Why would they lose all their rights and go through this pain for a few seconds of release?  
“Harry, you there? You zoned out on me.” Louis’ voice was so soft and warm.  
“Just read the folder. There’s nothing for me to say.”  
Avoiding Louis’ eyes, Harry laid back down and turned to face the wall. He didn’t want to see the disgust on his face when he opened the folder. Harry knows it wasn’t his fault, but he still felt dirty.  
“I know you don’t want to talk, but I need to tell you what’s going to be happening so please just listen. This process isn’t going to be long, but the emotional effects will be. I’m here to help your omega stay calm and keep you safe. I want nothing but the best for you and to do that you’re going to have to work with me.”  
“Okay.” Harry kept his back to Louis.  
“Well I guess I’ll let you sleep then, you’ve had a rough day so far. I’ll see you later Harry.”  
Louis squeezed Harry’s shoulder feeling him flinch at the touch. He bit his lip then got up, grabbed the folder, and headed out of the room. He needed to know who Harry was and the folder held all the information he needed.  
****  
Harry didn’t know how long he was starring at the wall before someone entered his room. He knew it was one of the beta doctors from earlier because he smelt like burnt leather. Harry clenched his whole body hoping the doctor wouldn’t touch him. After a few minutes Harry wished the doctor had never came in. There was a searing pain in his neck and it felt like he was being torn into two. He withered on the bed trying to escape it, but it just got more intense. He wanted it to stop, but he couldn’t yell. It was as if he forgot how to speak. Another shooting pain was sent up Harry’s spine going right to his bond mark. He slapped his hand over it is hoping for some relief, but he felt jagged skin in place of the mark. It was going away and so was Harry’s sanity. The next shooting pain triggered Harry to do the only thing his body seemed to know how to do. Call for an alpha.  
****  
Louis was sat in his room at the OBC looking at the unopened file on the table in front of him. He felt wrong opening it even though it was what he was here to do. Somewhere deep inside he felt like he was betraying Harry, but he shouldn’t feel this way over an omega who he just met. After a few minutes of being lost in thought, Louis decided to open the file to hopefully get some answers about the doe eyed boy in the room twelve doors away (not like he counted or anything).   
Case #53987  
Name: Harry E. Styles  
Former Mate: Matthew N. Smithers  
Reason For Removal: The omega belonging to Mr. Smithers’ was reportedly raped. The crime was never filed leading to it not being a confirmed assault. Mr. Smithers’ claims he cannot confirm or deny whether Mr. Styles was telling the truth of his attack. Mr. Smithers’ has filed a complaint regarding Mr. Styles being knotted by another alpha and the test for that was positive. Mr. Smithers’ has reported that Mr. Styles has broken one of the omega laws which is resulting in the bond removal.  
Louis sucked in a breath. He felt like he was invading Harry’s privacy reading his file, but this was his job. It’s upsetting to him thinking that Harry went through something so traumatic just to be sent away to be stripped of his bond. Louis couldn’t imagine getting rid of his mate because some alpha had to attack an innocent omega just to pop a knot. He didn’t know why he was feeing so angry at this Matthew Smithers. Louis closed the file and just sat there trying to get his emotions in order when he heard it.  
“LOUIS!”  
****  
The door surprisingly stayed on its hinges when Louis threw it open. He was full alpha after hearing Harry scream for him. He was met with the omega curled in on himself in the bed shaking and whimpering. He was pale, and his curls were slicked back in sweat.  
“I’m here Harry, I’m here.” He was on the bed in seconds trying to find out where he’s hurting.  
“It burns so bad Louis help me.”  
Harry let Louis roll him onto his back and checked his body. The bond mark was red and deformed. Louis knew right away Harry was only experiencing the start of the long removal process.  
“I know you’re hurting love, but you need to let me help you, can you do that for me?”  
“Yes alpha.”  
Harry’s voice sent chills down Louis’ spine. How was he not supposed to let himself growl after being called by this omega? Louis’ growl had Harry placid in a second. Louis gripped Harry’s hip and rolled him into his chest so he was completely draped over his body and was covered in the alpha’s scent. Harry was quick to shove his face into Louis’ neck and began to lick him. Louis responded to the omega by rubbing his cheek against Harry and tightened his hold on him.  
“Alpha.” Harry’s voice was weak, but its effect was strong on Louis.  
****  
When an omega is distressed it is their body’s reaction to immediately call out to an alpha who they have established a strong connection with. When being cared for an omega will still show thanks to an alpha whether it be licking them or even nuzzling into them. It is a sign of thanks and the alpha’s response is more animalistic since they want their scent all over the omega so everyone in the area cannot help, but smell an alpha all over the omega. The placid state an omega can fall into is a reaction from an alpha’s growl or even an alpha voice. When an omega makes their alpha happy after listening to a command they are completely submitted to the alpha feeling safe and secure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I'm finally done with my exams and will be updating more frequently since I will be on break. I started to develop more a relationship between Louis ad Harry so the main relationship will start to pick up from here. Hope you all are doing well and happy reading. Much love.

The next few weeks have been hard on Harry. The treatments for bond removing have been taking a major toll on his body, both mentally and physically. After waking up in Louis’ arms the one time he has decided to keep his distance because he can’t let himself get close to another alpha. He shouldn’t even let Louis touch him after what happened to him in that alley, but sadly Louis’ touch helped him emotionally. Harry only let Louis hold his hand when he was getting treatment even when his inner omega just wanted to curl into his scent gland. He needed to be strong and not allow himself to find comfort in an alpha since he will never be able to have one after he is discharged. Maybe he is being hard on himself since the Center gives omegas these comfort alphas to help with the strenuous process, but he would grow too attached and it would only make his life worse.  
Since Harry’s bond mark was starting to dissipate he was moved into a regular room. Here he had a queen-sized bed, a desk, and a small closet. This is where he would reside for the rest of his stay at the center. The room was bare like how he felt, like nothingness. Instead of just going to sleep like he expected himself to, he pulled all the blankets and sheets off the bed and put them in the corner of the room shielding himself with the closet. He began scenting the sheets and blankets before making the space into a nest.  
Nests for omegas are like a child’s safety blanket. It calms their nerves because it’s an area that is filed with only their scent and an alpha shouldn’t enter without permission. In Harry’s case, it is a way for him to feel safe while all of this is going on. He lacks comfort in his where abouts and feels less anxiety when surrounded by his own scent.  
****  
Louis was about to turn into Harry’s room to check in on him when he saw the bed was stripped. He peered into the room and knew right away what he needed to do. As an alpha, he knew that by helping a nesting omega he cold earn his trust and maybe have Harry open up to him.  
Louis returned to room with blankets that were in unopened bags to keep them scent free. He carefully tiptoed into the room and was met with doe eyed omega who was curled into the corner. Louis just set the blankets down and pushed them across the floor, so they were closer to the nest, but Louis wasn’t getting too much of his alpha scent anywhere near the omega’s safe place. He just smiled and sat himself on the ground, pulled his knees to his chest and watched Harry.  
Without fully leaving the nest, Louis watched Harry rip the bags opened and quickly pulled the blankets into his space. The omega was happy they had no smell and was even happier seeing Louis keep a safe distance from his nest. Louis noticed the omega kept making glances at him every now and then as he added the new blankets to his nest. He kept catching Harry’s glances and at first thought he was making the omega nervous, but soon noticed there was a light red color that danced its way across his cheeks. Louis’ alpha felt smug with making this omega blush of his actions. Louis felt something funny in his stomach every time he caught sight of Harry’s blush and he didn’t know why. He’s never met a nesting omega before so maybe this action was something that his inner alpha was attracted to.  
Louis didn’t realize he fell asleep until he felt someone poking his knee. He slowly opened his eyes, being met with Harry sitting on his knees looking at him with his head tilted. Louis decided to just send him a small wave instead of speaking because he didn’t know what kind of state Harry was in. Thankfully, his wave was returned, and Harry’s demeanor seemed to become more relaxed. Louis just remained sitting in quiet because he thought it would be best to wait for Harry to set the pace for the situation.  
“Thank you for not coming into my nest.” Harry’s voice was just about a whisper in the dead quiet room.  
“You don’t need to thank me, it’s your space.” Louis couldn’t help, but smile when the omega spoke.  
“My um, old a-a-alpha didn’t like it.” Harry’s shoulders went from relaxed to tense when brining up the memory from his old life.  
“Nesting is special and should be appreciated.” Louis felt his gut twist thinking about what Harry must’ve went through with his old mate.  
Harry sent Louis a small smile and slowly shuffled back into his nest as if he was afraid of what Louis would do if he turned away. Once back into the nest, Louis sent another wave in Harry’s direction and decided he would leave him alone for now. He was happy with Harry opening up about what his life was like because it helped volunteers shape a plan to help the omega cope with the removal process. What Louis didn’t like was hearing that this alpha sounded like a complete dick, especially after reading Harry’s file. Damn did this make Louis mad at the man who hurt his omega. At that thought, his head snapped up at calling Harry his when there was no reason to. He brushed it off blaming it on his inner alpha just wanting to see an omega not hurt and by him already scenting Harry from when he first came in made his want to protect him stronger. Louis was just over thinking things and he needed to stop before he drove himself crazy over this little slip up.  
****  
Once Louis left the room Harry felt like he could breath again. Yes, he was happy Louis respected his nest and even brought him untouched blankets, he didn’t mean to tell Louis about how Matthew treated him. He shouldn’t speak about his mate like that in front of other alphas. Except he no longer had a mate now. Harry bit his lip trying to hold back his tears when thinking about everything that’s happened very the last few days. From laying on the alley floor to laying in a nest in a cold room only comforted by the lingering scent of Louis in the room.  
Harry’s throat felt like it was closing when he realized what just crossed his mind. He shouldn’t fins comfort in any alpha’s scents, especially after what he’s being put through because of alphas. Harry curled himself into his nest and tried to bask in just his scent not Louis’ trying to train himself to be independent. He’d have to get used to being on his own after his treatment’s done because no one would ever want him, and he would most likely never want someone back. And with the thoughts of loneliness Harry let his tears finally fall and muffled his sobs with the blanket he had wrapped himself in.  
Alone in a bare room, the omega lay curled into a ball, alone with his thoughts, slowly wasting away. The true affects of the bond removal process were fully sinking in. Not only did the process hurt an omega, it emotionally and mentally hurts them. It brings them to the lowest of lows until their inner omega fully separated itself from their mates when they never receive comfort from them. Harry was just experiencing the beginning of a long emotionally jarring journey.  
****  
Louis didn’t know how to get Harry to start talking. It was important to pick the omega’s brain to find more about his past in order to find ways to help him shape his future. He knew he had to somehow get his trust especially when it comes to talking about what exactly happened the day he was dropped off at the center. Since, the nest offerings helped the first time, he assumed more offerings would help. Louis managed to get his hands on a warm unscented fleece blanket from one of the nurses and a few of those good body pillows used to help pregnant omegas sleep. They seemed like good things to have in a nest and it’s not like Louis had anyone to call for advice since no one in his family was a nesting omega.  
Again, louis slid the items across the floor in Harry’s room once the omega acknowledged his presence. Louis felt himself smirk when Harry made grabby hands at the items, quickly dragging them into the nest. Louis watched as Harry made quick work in scenting the items and finding a place for them in his nest. He found himself once again feeling smug at the omega adding his items to the space as he waited for Harry to hopefully initiate a conversation again.  
“Thank you.” Again, Louis was met with a whisper.  
“You’re welcome Harry.”  
“You don’t have to do this, you know?” Harry seemed to curl himself around the pillow as if his words would provoke Louis into taking it back.  
“I know, I just want you to have a good nest, a great one.”  
“How am I supposed to repay you?” His words spoke nothing, but pain to Louis.  
“You don’t have to do anything Harry. I just want to talk to you and get to know you.” He sent a small smile hoping to ease the tension.  
“I don’t know what to talk about.”  
“How about what you like to do is a good place to start,” Louis wanted to start somewhere small with Harry.  
“I like to read.”  
“I can definitely find a way to get you some books then, anything else?”  
“Um, n-n-no.” Harry’s head dropped after not having anything to say.  
“Well that’s okay, we can find other stuff because I only really like footie, so we can find some hobbies together.”  
“Okay.” Harry casted his head down, avoiding eye contact with Louis.  
“Omega, please don’t get shy on me.”  
“I’m sorry Louis.” Louis’ name from Harry’s mouth made Louis’ stomach do flips.  
“You’re such a good omega Harry.” Louis knew how to ease the stress away from Harry.  
Louis was met with a sound similar to a purr signaling Harry was put at ease with being told he was good. He watched Harry cling to the pillow and slowly drift off to sleep as he sent small soft-spoken compliments to keep him calm. It worked because soon enough Harry was fully asleep making small purrs here and there. In the room, Louis felt himself starting to feel these weird things towards this delicate creature. No omega has made his alpha feel like the way he does right now looking at this sleeping one. He doesn’t know what exactly he’s feeling, but he knows he needs to keep it to himself for Harry’s sake, so he won’t ruin what little trust he’s began to gain.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is a serious thing in both fiction and real life. It is something I wish upon no one and hope it will never happen to anyone. The sad thing is that it is very real and impacts too many people. Even just writing about it is hard because people very close to me have experienced it. We should respect everyone's bodies as their own and understand that no means just that, no. If you know anyone who has gone through this please just be there for them. It takes a lot of courage to speak up about it and you should offer them a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to them. One day I hope we never have to teach anyone that no means no and to respect each others' bodies. For now all's we can do is speak about this taboo topic because if we do not make any noise no one will listen.

When you start to like someone, it starts to make you nervous. You feel like you need to impress them somehow. Maybe you even question your looks because you don’t know if they like them or not. There could be butterflies in your stomach whenever they talk to you or even look at you. The worst thing that could happen when you start to like someone is if they’re someone you depend on like a close friend. How do you tell them you like them in a way that could ruin the relationship you already have? What happens if the feelings aren’t returned and here you are left with no lover and no friends? How would you feel if losing this person means never being allowed to see them again because it’s wrong in the eyes of the higher ups? Sometimes it’s worth keeping your feelings secret if that means you can spend just a little more time with them because in this case you need it.  
***  
Harry never knows how to feel anymore. He wants to be loved and wanted again, but he can’t. He let the one thing happen to him that no omega should allow. Maybe he didn’t allow it, but he let it happen. Now here he is left alone with his self-hatred and a nest that smells too much like him and nothing like Louis. He shouldn’t want it to smell like Louis, but how can he not want to be surrounded by the kind blue eyed alpha’s scent. All’s he wants is to feel wanted again and Louis made him feel something he hadn’t in a long time. Louis has already been so kind to him and even respects his nest. It’s been a long time since Harry was allowed to make a nest. He knows he shouldn’t feel this way, but it’s hard when your inner omega just seems to want, but not think about what can happen if he is rejected.  
Being rejected hurts, a lot. Harry knows the feeling all too well. He feels like he is worthless, but his omega just wants an alpha. It’s the wolf instincts that wants a mate again even after being dumped to the curb. At this point it doesn’t matter what the omega wants because it’ll be taken away soon. Harry knows that now that his bond mark is slowly disappearing it will just start the next steps of losing his omega status. The center cannot really take away the omega trait, but it can take away all that comes with it like being able to have pups. Harry’s always wanted to be filled with them and it’s something omegas grow up dreaming about. Now here he is starting to like an alpha who is paid to be nice to him and about to become infertile. There is no way to avoid the procedure unless Matthew somehow decides to take him back. So here Harry is again in a nest that smells like him and nothing like Louis, dreaming of things he can’t have because he allowed himself to be raped.  
***  
Louis’ eyes grow more tired as he scrolls throughs numerous websites. He’s been sitting here looking at the computer screen for about four hours now and has been convinced he’s screwed. In fact he’s so screwed he can’t even figure out how to get himself out of this mess. He could quit and that could solve his problems easily, but his inner alpha wouldn’t let him get as far as a hundred feet from the door if that meant leaving that omega here alone.  
You see, Louis has been sitting here trying to figure out if he likes Harry or not and the internet seems to think he’s in love. Now that’s great and all, but what is he supposed to do when it’s illegal for him to be with Harry. He’s employed to help him transition to becoming a non-omega, not fall in love and live happily ever after. Maybe he is just confused because he feels bad for Harry. Louis has never felt the pull he feels around Harry. It’s like their inner wolves need to be with each other because just being in his room a few hallways away if fucking painful. It doesn’t help that the stack of books he promised to get Harry is taunting him from across the room.  
***  
“Morning Harry, I brought you some books.” Louis sat in the doorway with a stack of books in his lap.  
Harry uncurled himself and slowly opened his eyes. He didn’t know how to feel when he saw Louis sitting there with the books he said he’s bring. No one has really got Harry anything before. Usually he’s met with empty promises and tears.  
“Hi Louis.” The dopey smile on Harry’s face just seems to say it all.  
“want me to slide them to you?”  
“Um. You could come sit next to my nest. Only if you would like to, but you can slide the books if you don’t want to come near me because that’s okay too.”   
Louis couldn’t help but smile as Harry rambled. He got up and placed himself on the floor right next to the nest, but not touching it as Harry continued to ramble. Just being next to him made him want to nuzzle into the half-awake omega. He smells too much like hospital and not enough like Louis. He unknowingly began rubbing his hands on the spines of the books trying to get enough of his scent on them because the omega needed to smell owned.  
“I didn’t know what kind you liked so I brought some I read in university.”  
“Oh! Thank you for brining them Louis you didn’t have to.”  
Harry held the books in has hand and looked at them like they were the keys to a brand-new car. The books made him feel all these tingles because they heavily smelt like Louis. Finally, he had something in his nest that smelt so good and like safety.  
“None of that omega. I want, you to have them and I want you to tell me if there’s anything else you want.”  
“I can’t ask you for things Louis, you’re… you’re not my alpha.” Harry lowered his head in defeat.  
Warm fingers danced their way under Harry’s chin as stared hard at the books in his lap trying to refrain himself from crying at the thought of not being able to call Louis his own. The fingers firmly lifted his chin up forcing him to look directly at Louis.  
“A sweet omega like you can get anything they want.” Louis couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth.  
The room was silent for a solid five seconds before there was a whining omega presenting his neck to Louis. Harry who seemed to hate Louis’ touch unless he was forced to need it was in front of him baring his neck for Louis to scent. The longer he sat there just looking at Harry in awe made the whining only grow louder and who was Louis to deny this beautiful creature what he wants.  
***  
The sky grew dark as Louis lays in Harry’s nest. He’s been careful rubbing his nose back and forth between Harry’s shoulder and jugular. His hands roamed up and down Harry’s back as the omega lays on top of him purring. Harry was so pliant and calm it made the alpha feel nothing, but bliss for getting n omega to trust him like this. He’s never felt so complete before but having his arms full Harry feels like he’s been missing something so important his whole life.


End file.
